wubbgirlzfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady and the Lion
Lady and the Lion is an upcoming crossover parody fanfic starring the Wubb Girlz' leader Shine and her new boyfriend, Murphy and some new members of the team. The story centers on a Maltese lioness named Shine, who lives with a refined, upper-middle-class family, and a male stray lion named Murphy. Plot On Christmas morning 1909, Tigger gives his wife Bruma an adorable Maltese lion cub that they name Shine. Shine enjoys a happy life with the couple and with a pair of critters from the neighborhood, a grey wolf named Wolfgang and a crocodile named Coco. Meanwhile, across town by the railway, a stray lion, referred to as Murphy, lives life from moment to moment, be it begging for scraps from the local Italian restaurant or protecting his fellow strays Panthy and Bagheera from the local "Stray Catcher" (played by Kairel Lioness) Later, Shine is saddened after Tigger and Bruma begin treating her rather coldly. Wolfgang and Coco visit her, and determine that the change in behavior is due to Bruma expecting a baby (in the case of this story, two). While Wolfgang and Coco try to explain what a baby is, Murphy offers his own thoughts on the matter. Wolfgang and Coco take an immediate dislike to the stray and order him out of the yard. As Murphy leaves, he reminds Shine that "when the baby moves in, the lion moves out". Eventually, the babies arrive and Tigger and Bruma introduce Shine to the infants, to whom Shine grows fond. Soon after, the two decide to go on a trip together, leaving the Queen of Hearts to look after the babies and the house. The Queen of Hearts, however, dislikes lions, refusing to let Shine near the babies. When Shine clashes with the Queen's two trouble-making wild-cats, Scar and Shere Khan, she takes Shine to an exotic pet shop to get a muzzle. Shine flees, but is pursued by some street animals. After Murphy rescues Shine, the two visit a local zoo, where Murphy tricks a beaver into removing the muzzle. Later, Murphy shows Shine how he lives "footloose and collar-free", eventually leading into a candlelit Italian dinner. Shine begins to fall in love with Murphy, and the two spend the night together on a hilltop in the park. As Murphy escorts Shine back home the next day, Murphy stirs up trouble in a chicken coop. As the two lions flee, Shine is caught by the stray-catcher. At the pound, the other animals admire Shine's license, as it is her way out of the pound. Soon the animals reveal Murphy's many girlfriends and how he is unlikely to ever settle down. Eventually, Shine is collected by the Queen of Hearts and is chained to the backyard "lion-house". Wolfgang and Coco visit to comfort her, but when Murphy arrives to apologize, thunder starts to rumble as Shine angrily confronts him about his past girlfriends and failure to rescue her, after which Murphy leaves. Moments later, as it starts to rain, Shine sees a rat trying to sneak into the house with the apparent intention of harming the babies. Shine roars frantically, but the Queen of Hearts tells her to be quiet. Murphy hears her and runs back to help. Murphy enters the house and confronts the rat in the nursery. Shine breaks free and races to the nursery to find the rat on the babies' crib. Murphy manages to kill the rat in battle, but knocks over the crib in the process, awakening the infants. When the Queen of Hearts comes to the babies' aid, she sees the two lions and thinks they are responsible. She forces Murphy into a closet and Shine into the basement, then calls the pound to take Murphy away. Tigger and Bruma return as the stray-catcher departs. They release Shine, who leads them and the Queen of Hearts to the dead rat, vindicating Murphy. Overhearing everything and realizing Murphy's intentions, Wolfgang and Coco chase after the dogcatcher's wagon. Wolfgang is convinced Coco has long since lost his sense of smell, but the old crocodile is able to find the wagon. They growl and snarl at the horses, who rear up and topple the wagon onto a utility pole. Tigger arrives in a taxi with Shine, and Shine reunites with Murphy. However, Coco is injured in the struggle and Wolfgang howls in sorrow. That Christmas, Murphy, now a part of Shine's family, has his own collar and license. The Queen of Hearts has also reconciled with Shine by sending her a box of lion treats. Shine and Murphy raise two cubs together; twin daughters named Nyota, who has Shine's coloring and Murphy's eye color and Maria, who has Murphy's coloring and Shine's eye color. Wolfgang comes to see the family along with Coco, who is carefully walking on his still-mending leg. The movie ends with the families and friends gathered together, happy at last, celebrating a wonderful Christmas. Cast * Shine as Lady * Murphy the Lion as Tramp * Tigger as Jim Dear * Bruma Lioness as Darling * Tiana and Danielle as themselves * Wolfgang as Jock * Coco as Trusty * Kairel Lioness as the "Stray-Catcher" * Panthy as Peg * Bagheera as a stray panther * Beaver as himself * Scar and Shere Khan as Si and Am * The Queen of Hearts as Aunt Sarah Trivia * This is the first crossover film not to include Sparkle, Shimmer or Glitter * This is also the first crossover film to have the majority of the cast be El Arca characters * Tigger and Bruma's daughters, Tiana and Danielle, make a special appearance in this movie. * This is also the first film to show any sort of romance for Shine. * This film marks the first time Shine has reunited with Kairel, Panthy and Bruma since their last adventure, Wubb Girlz' Adventures of Dumbo back in 2011